Gone
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: Skylor wakes early to find her mother missing. She looks everywhere for her, but to no avail. How will Skylor’s life be affected? No matter what happens, this can’t be good. Rating because of blood mentioned.


**Welcome to my new story! I'm LunaPikazard, and this is another one about Skylor! Hooray! So, this idea hit me today, but I'm not sure if this will be chaptered, or just a one-shot. We're about to find out! This is not canon in any way, but this is just what I've imagined. **

**Disclaimer!**

**I don't own anything in this story, the credit for the characters goes to Ninjago! I own nothing except the OC's mentioned in this story. **

Skylor woke early that morning. For what reason, she'll never know. It was quiet on Chen's Island, with hardly a sound anywhere. Skylor wasn't too hot or cold, didn't need a drink, wasn't hungry, just awake. Though, when she racked her memory, she recalled something about a bad dream. About what, she doesn't remember. She peeked out of her bed and peered around her room, scanning the corners, for what she didn't know. After checking the room was empty beside herself, Skylor looked at her clock beside her bed, noticing that it was earlier than when she normally woke. It was half past seven. Some people may have been awake and active in Ninjago at that time, but that was early for Skylor. Really early.

She silently swung her legs over the side of her bed and crept across the room. As she passed her mirror on one wall, she froze, consumed by a remaining childhood fear. In the half-light of the early morning, her face and body were silhouetted against the glass surface, leaving them shrouded in shadows. Her eyes reflected the light, making them shine slightly. The sight freaked her out, and it was a minute or two until she fully comprehended that it was her own figure in the mirror, and not some demon there for her soul, and she sighed quietly before she opened her door, letting the light flood into her room from the hallway, which was illuminated better than her bedroom.

As she walked, more details of her bad dream returned to her head, and she recalled darkness, storm clouds, tears and noise. A whole lot of noise. She had felt the dampness of the tears on her cheeks, even though she hadn't actually cried. This dream, unlike many others she had had in her childhood, was so lifelike, she knew she had felt that it was the truth, even if she was unable to remember what it was.

Her mother always took pity on her when she had nightmares, even if her father didn't, and Skylor decided to go to her. The young redhead crept quietly through the hallway, using her mental map to guide herself to her parents' room. The mansion was eerily silent, and the sound of her breathing echoed slightly down the hallway, reverberating off the walls, floor and ceiling. Skylor followed the noise, which lead her to one of the many large halls of her father's mansion. She let the door close behind her and walked over to the other side, skirting the outside, not daring herself to cross the centre of the room. Silently, she ascended the stairs before planning out what she would say to them when she arrived at her parents' bedroom. As she planned, she climbed the second flight of stairs and crossed the landing, heading for the large room on the far side. Hardly daring to breathe, Skylor gently pushed the door inwards, and entered.

She saw only one body in the bed. Her father.

But where was her mother?

Normally, her father would wake first, since he liked to supervise his noodle factory below the floor. Her mother, on the other hand, woke later and stayed with Skylor most of the day, playing with her or reading her stories or braiding her scarlet hair.

Confused, Skylor left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. She racked her brain for places her mother could have gone, and decided to go check all of them. The little girl first wandered around the hall and the floors above it, peeking inside each room she passed. She didn't find her mother. Skylor searched the courtyard outside the walls of the mansion without any luck either. She investigated the waterfall behind the house and the outskirts of the jungle, all to no avail. Her mother wasn't there.

Confused and disheartened, Skylor entered the house again. This time, as she walked in, the young girl noticed something gleaming on the carpet just inside the door. Bending down, Skylor realised what the shining thing was.

A key.

The silver key lay on the carpet directly below the letterbox in the door, and Skylor's confusion increased. She plucked the key from the floor and ran back to her father, calling him. He soon poked his head out of his room, asking her what was wrong and why she had woken him so early. Skylor was out of breath, and thus struggled to get her words out.

"Mother..." the girl panted. "I can't... find... mother." The man turned his head to look back at his bed, noticing for the first time that his wife had indeed disappeared. Chen looked back down at his daughter with shock on his face and betrayal in his eyes.

"Come on." He said sharply to Skylor, leading her back down the stairs. "Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere!" The little girl cried. She was close to tears. "I've looked in all the spare rooms, I've looked in the edges of the jungle, I've checked the waterfall, I've checked the courtyard..." The first tears began to fall from her eyes, the warm salty water running down her cheeks. Her father bent down and brushed them away before pulling his daughter into a tight embrace. She leaned into his arms, crying on his shoulder. The key's point dug into her palm, drawing blood. Her father noticed as he let go of her.

"What is that?" He asked as he gently pulled the key out from the girl's skin. She flinched as it came free, and more blood leaked from the cut. Her father held his fingers against her palm for a few seconds, stemming the flow, as he examined the key. His eyes widened and he let go of Skylor's hand. He stood again and strode briskly towards the front door, finding it unlocked, as it had been when Skylor left the house to look for her mother. Chen's eyes began to fog over as he looked back down at his young daughter, who gazed up at him with tears on her cheeks.

Skylor hadn't cherished her time with her mother enough, she thought as she sat on her bed. She hadn't thought she would just abandon her here, alone, like she had, and Skylor felt betrayed. _Is this what it's like to have someone you love leave you, never to return? _She felt fresh tears fill her eyes before spilling out onto her cheeks, rolling down her face. Now who would play with her, read her stories or braid her hair? Her father certainly wouldn't. Now Skylor was alone.

It had been two days since her mother's disappearance, and Skylor was sitting in her room, cross-legged on the floor. She lay her thin story book down next to her bed and stood. She reached for one of her toy shelves, intending to pull down a few toys to occupy herself with. She may as well try to adjust to her new circumstances. A small, folded piece of paper tumbled to the floor from the shelf. _I don't remember putting that there... _Skylor picked the paper up and sat on her bed, dangling her feet off the edge. She opened the paper with shaking hands.

_My little Skylor,_

_I know you will have many questions, but you need to know. I'm sorry I had to leave you here, but you have a future on this island with your father. I don't. I have to go, but I wish with all my heart that I could stay with you. I made a future in my mind with you and your father, but it was never meant to be. I'm not yet sure what I am leaving you alone with, but I know you're tough. You'll pull through. You'll survive. I'm sorry I have to leave you, but this hurts both of us. I'll never get to see you grow up, make friends, master your power, and you'll never be able to see your mother again. Whatever happens, just know that this isn't your fault, and that I love you. I'll miss you everyday, but know that you'll never truly be alone - I am always with you._

_-Mother. _

Skylor couldn't hold back her tears. They fell freely as she read the note, the last thing she had from her mother. She would never see her again. She couldn't even feel confused about her 'power'.

**A/N: *sobbing***

**I'm sorry guys, but that was that. I'm sorry this was out so much later than I said it was coming, but it's out now. I've been busy and I've not had WiFi or any mobile data, so this had to be put off for today. It was a long road trip, so I had to wait to post this. Anyway, Skylor's mother has always intrigued me, and this is just a quick story based around her disappearance. If you ask me, it's one of the best mysteries in the show, and I'd love to just _see _who Skylor's mother truly is. I feel like it would help to further develop Skylor's character, but at the same time, it may feel like they're beating a dead horse by introducing her mother into it again. After all, we had Lloyd being mad at his mother for abandoning him at Darkley's, we had Kai being mad at Ray and Maya for betraying the Elemental Masters and working for Krux and Acronix, and this could be kinda crappy if not done right, since then we'd have Skylor being mad at her mother for leaving her alone on Chen's Island, which would just kinda be the Lloyd cycle over again with Skylor. I would still love to know at least her name though. **

**Anyway, if you guys wanna see this become a full origin story for Skylor, let me know. Or if you want this to stay a simple one-shot. Either way, this one will be taylored by your opinions. I plan to please you all with this one, and so this decision is up to all of you together. For now though, this is it. **

**Skylor's character is really interesting to me, and I love to get inside her head and write from her POV, and her backstory is just perfect for me to write theories about. So this was born. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, and thanks for reading it! Don't forget to review and let me know if this should become a full chaptered story or just remain a single one-shot. **

**For now, though, bye everyone!**

**LunaPikazard**


End file.
